


Under That Trench Coat

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Reader Insert, F/M, castiel and reader - Freeform, castiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: You try to keep your focus, but are too distracted by the delicious angel in the room.





	Under That Trench Coat

You leaned back in your seat as the brothers chatted about another possible case. They flipped through large textbooks and various websites about ghouls. From the few sentences you actually heard, these were tougher than your usual ghoul. Oh, goodie.  
But, you weren’t interested in super-ghouls at the moment. There was something much more distracting and delicious in the room that was holding your attention far better than monsters or the Winchester brothers ever could.  
Castiel sat directly across the library table from you, clad in his usual garb. His trench coat had been recently washed, sporting a fresh crease down each of the sleeves. His sleeves appeared tighter than usual, causing your mind to wander. You could only imagine what those glorious arms looked like when they flexed under that think, beige fabric. You were occasionally graced with the sight of his arms stretching the limits of those same sleeves as he fought, usually throwing demons across a room or slamming his angel blade into the chest of a deserving victim. But, you wanted more. You wanted to see how the flexed as he held himself over you, his muscles quivering as he drove the rest of his body down against yours. You wanted to feel their strength as they held your wrists down above your head, rendering you motionless.  
You shifted in your seat as the boom of Dean’s voice startled you from your daydream. Thanks, Winchester.  
“Maybe it’s not the ghouls themselves, but whoever’s blood and flesh they’re consuming. What do you think, Y/N?” Dean asked, leaning against the table. You snapped your head towards him, hoping he didn’t notice you staring.  
“Yeah, that’s an idea,” you mumbled.  
“Yeah,” Dean muttered, then continued on. Your eyes fixed back on Castiel, just in time to see his long tongue flick between his lush lips. Your jaw quivered at the very thought of your teeth nibbling on that plump bottom lip as he groaned your name. Lord, just the thought made your panties dampen with arousal. You only wished one of those thick fingers, now mindlessly tapping the table, were gliding through that same slick.  
Cas shifted in his seat, then answered Dean’s questions. “If these ghouls are really consuming other creatures, like vampires or demons, I can imagine that it would heighten their abilities in some way. We just need to find out who’s next on the menu.”  
Dean yammered on as he scrolled through his laptop. You nodded at Castiel’s words, still attempting to look interested. Oh, you were interested alright. Interested in the way Cas’ chest seemed to be rising and falling a little heavier as he answered the brothers. Your fingers twitched at the thought of that chest bare beneath them. If only you had less pride. You would have lunged over the table and ripped open that pearly white dress shirt, allowing the tips of your fingers to explore the lightly toned skin of Cas’ chest. At least, that’s how you imagined it. He didn’t seem like the man—angel—that would be working out enough to earn himself a six pack. But, being the fearsome warrior that he was, you imagined that his body was in very good shape. Strong, toned, hard.  
“Alright. Let’s head out. We leave in thirty,” Dean commanded, before rushing down the hall to his room. You nodded, then slowly lifted yourself up from your chair.  
Before you could stand, a hand gripped your shoulder, pressing you back down into your seat. Fingers curled into our collarbone, making you bite you lip. The familiar chuckle of Castiel’s voice sent a shiver over your skin as he leaned over your shoulder. His nose grazed over the soft skin of your neck, up to the small spot just behind your ear.  
“Next time your mind wanders like that,” he growled, “try not to think so loudly.” His fingers dug just a little deeper into your pressure point, earning him a whimper from you.  
“Yes, sir,” you mumbled. Your eyes widened at your choice of words. But, all Cas did was chuckle again, lowering his head a little more.  
“That’s right,” he snarled, then lifted his head. He turned down towards the hall. Just before he crossed over the into the hallway, he turned back to you, smirking. “Are you coming?” His eyes quickly scanned over you. “You have twenty-eight minutes to see what’s really under this trench coat.”  
You scurried to your feet, struggling to ignore the feeling of your completely soaked panties. If you had any luck, they would be off soon, and that sinful mouth would be taking their place.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Beneath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993150) by [waywardmoeyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy)




End file.
